Various types of air fresheners have been made to dispense fragrances and scents to mask or neutralize unpleasant odors or to simply provide a pleasant scent in a volume of air. One type of air freshener involves dissolving a fragrance in a liquid carrier, such as ethanol, isopropanol, or some other volatile organic compound. Fragrances may also be dissolved in water, although it is often necessary to use a surfactant or other emulsifying agent to dissolve the fragrance in water. The fragrance evaporates with the carrier, scenting the air.
Solid form fragrances are more desirable for products such as air-freshener used in rooms and automobiles. Diluting the concentrated solid air freshener at the point of use or at an intermediate location to form a liquid reduces the cost and space required to transport and store the air freshener. Thus it can be seen, there is a continuing need for solid water soluble air fresheners to be diluted by the customer on site to yield a liquid composition and to provide long lasting fragrance by incorporating as much perfume or fragrance as possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solid air freshener formulation that is easy to manufacture and does not require high temperature casting.
It is another object of the invention to provide a solid air freshener formulation that includes greater than 10% fragrance.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a solid air freshener that is stable and does not experience significant fragrance weeping across normal transportation temperatures of up to 30-50° C.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a solid air freshener that is easily dissolvable in water, and creates a clear liquid composition that is free of large particles and clumps.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of this invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the following disclosure, the drawings, and the appended claims.